


I Will Always Watch Over You

by PirateTucker



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 18:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateTucker/pseuds/PirateTucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Battle of Five Armies, Thorin manages to find Bilbo out on the battlefield after the battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Always Watch Over You

Bilbo woke to the sound of Thorin's voice, "-bo, wake up." He called out and smiled when he saw his eyes finally open. "Bilbo, you've got to move, whatever you do, don't look up keep your head down." Thorin spoke in a hushed tone.

"Th-thorin... what's going on? Where are the others?" Bilbo should be mad, he should be furious with Thorin, but at this moment he can't seem to find it in him, he looked over Thorin who was beaten pretty bad. Now was not the time to cause a scene, the sooner he followed Thorin, the sooner he could make sure Thorin get's treated.

"They are up at the mountain," He gave a pointed look towards their destination. 

"Aren't I banished?" Bilbo asked finally getting to his feet shakily, Thorin rested a hand on the small of his back. 

"I was mad, with the Dragon sickness, Bilbo," Thorin, despite his injuries, still walked proud and tall as they made their way up hill, "I was wrong to say those things to you... to do those things to you. You don't have to now, but I hope that in time, you will forgive me."

Bilbo bit his lip swaying slightly, he couldn't see all that straight, "o-of course... I forgive you..."

Thorin smiled happily before leaning in to kiss his cheek, "I love you, Bilbo."

Bilbo felt the corners of his lips turn up, "I love you, too, my king."

"Bilbo, I love you with all my heart, don't you ever forget that." Thorin continued with him up the hill a hand rested upon his back keeping Bilbo steadied.

"I know Thorin... I'm glad you're back to your senses," Bilbo smiled and couldn't help but feel like he was a lot more disoriented than he should be.

Thorin smiled down at Bilbo and looked up, "Here comes Dwalin, take care Bilbo, I love you."

Bilbo looked up at Dwalin and waved smiling, "Dwalin!"

"Bilbo? Where are ya laddie?!" Dwalin looked right through him and around the surrounding area. 

Bilbo watched him confused, how did he not see him? Bilbo realized he was still wearing the ring, but how did Thorin see him? Bilbo took the ring off and Dwalin rushed over to him, the world becoming less disoriented, "Bilbo, there ya are, we've been lookin' all over for ya."

"Y-yes I was helped b-" Bilbo turned around to see Thorin was gone. Where did he go so fast?

"helped by who?" Dwalin looked around seeing no one else.

"Where is Thorin?" Bilbo looked back up at the other dwarf.

Dwalin's face instantly turned grim, "Thorin... He didn't make it."

Bilbo's confusion was evident on his face, "W-what?"

"Thorin, he passed about an hour ago," Dwalin gave him a pained expression, "he was in a lot of pain, no one could do much for him."

"But... I-" Bilbo couldn't believe it, he had just seen Thorin not only a minute ago. "Take me to him!"

Dwalin nodded and lead him towards one of the tents that was set up for healing, there both Fili and Kili held each other tightly, "Bilbo!" They rushed forward taking him into their arms. 

"Bilbo, Uncle didn't make it!" Kili managed to choke out between his sobs.

"H-he kept asking for you, wondering where you were... we tried to look for you," Fili was doing his best to hold up for his brother, but the pain was no less great for the blonde.

Bilbo looked into the tent, and there laid thorin, a small white sheet placed over his face, the same injuries that he had seen the proud dwarf walking around in, "Bu-but that's impossible...," he whispered as it all came crashing down on him. He slowly slid to his knees, the brothers soon followed huddling into each other. Bilbo felt the dread start to wash over him, his Thorin was gone. The Dwarf he had loved was no longer on middle earth. tears slowly started to fall freely down his cheeks as it all sank in.

Even in death, Thorin watched over him, even if it was only one last time.


End file.
